


Red as silk, white as the fallen snow

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: WIll has lost Hannibal, and Bedelia is helpful in her own way.





	Red as silk, white as the fallen snow

”Did he make love to you?” Will asked. ”In Florence?”  
“We were husband and wife in all senses of the word,” Bedelia says and looks smug in her immaculate white gown, pearls adorning her white neck.  
“That’s a yes then,” Will huffs, dressed in denim as usual. His acquaintance with Hannibal has not affected his dress sense right now.  
“Of course,” she says and sips at her wine. “Has he had you yet?”  
“Yes. In so many ways. He gutted me.”  
“That’s his way of saying he loves you,” she says. “He is enraptured with you.”  
“Well. Was he good?”  
“He’s always the best at all he does.”  
“Yes. “  
“Does your wife satisfy you?”  
“Yes. But she does not know the true me.”  
“Is sex part of the true you? Of course it is, and you can never show her what you truly desire. She would be afraid of your carnal desire to be dominated.”  
“What makes you think I have one?”  
Bedelia smiles. “You cannot escape him. He has given you a smile.”  
“Yes. The better to know him with.”  
“I do. I do know him.”  
“Hold your devil well. He will never let you go. “  
“I imagine not. He has rewritten my very soul in his deadly ink.”  
“He calls to you from the other side.”  
“So I see,” Will says and leaves Bedelia to her drink.

*  
Hannibal is dead. Will still hears his voice. He was shot during the arrest when Will rejected him. Will has never stopped thinking about him. They never knew carnal love, and he hungers for it, trying to retrace ghostly kisses through Bedelia’s red lips.  
Will aches, and he knows it’s hopeless. So he visits Bedelia to press her for more information. It’s pathetic the way he lingers on her doubtless unreliable tales of Hannibal eating her out while she drinks her wine, or her fucking him with a strap on as he cries for Will. She is in a way giving him a treatment. 

*  
“Please,” Will begs. “Do it.”  
Bedelia smiles, putting the fake gold phallus just so, and watching Will’s skin sweat as she caresses his back with her nails.  
“So you can pretend I am him?” she asks.  
“No. But you touched him.”  
“Desperate boy,” she chides and penetrates him with her contraption.  
Will hisses and she moves cruelly, taking her pleasure and pushing him towards his.  
“Hannibal,” Will says and she takes him hard.  
“Come for your true god,” she says and he does. Her own climax is muted by comparison.  
She caresses his face as he cries in the aftermath.  
“You wanted him, and now you can never have him,” she says cruelly.  
“No,” he says. “No I can’t.”  
“He will haunt you,” she says. “Death will not stop him.”  
“No,” Will agrees. “It won’t.”  
He prays it’s true.

*  
“Take it,” says Bedelia and caresses the blade of her slender knife. “Join him in death.”  
“Yes,” Will says and takes it.  
He does not move until a strong and removes the knife form his trembling hands.  
“I would do this,” says Hannibal.  
“You are dead,” Will says.  
“I was granted life eternal,”he says.  
“Oh,” Bedelia says. “I did not mean..”  
“You served your purpose, my dear. I shall call on you soon.”  
She goes away, trembling with quiet dread.  
“Let me taste you at last,” Hannibal says.  
Will bares his throat to his love’s sharp teeth.  
“Join me in undeath,” Hannibal sighs against Will’s neck.  
“Yes,” Will says.


End file.
